James and Lily love story
by thelosttwin
Summary: James loses a kid, and Lily comforts him


,,James, McGonagall wants to see you'' Sirius Black exclaimed as he entered the Gryffindor Common room. ,,It's serious, Prongs. She has some very bad news.'' The boy named James Potter stood up and started to McGonagall's office. ,,Please, take a seat Mr Potter.'' She said as he entered her office. ,,I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm sorry that I have to inform you, that Emily died last night.'' James' eyes widened as he started to sob. ,,No…not her, she was just a year old…'' tears were streaming down his face. ,,You and Mr. Black are excused from classes. If you need anyone else excused, please let me know. We'll help you through this.'' ,,Thank you, Professor'' he left her office and wandered through the corridors for a while. When he entered the Common room once again, you couldn't know he was crying. He just said inn a hoarse tone ,,I need to be alone. You can tell them what happened , Padfoot.'' ,,Okay, Prongs, we'll sleep here tonight if you want.'' Sirius said as James went upstairs to his room. Then he started to explain the story to Remus, Peter and Lily. ,,When James went home for the summer between sixth and seventh year he was tired of you rejecting him, Lily, so he hooked up with some Muggle girl. At the end of the summer he found out that she was pregnant, and he decided that he would drop out because her mum didn't want to have anything with the baby, but his parents wouldn't hear of it. They would raise her, until he finishes his schooling. So the girl moved with them until the baby was born, and then she moved in some other city. She didn't even leave a forwarding address. I was staying with Prongs for Christmas, so he couldn't hide it from me, but I swore I wouldn't tell unless he wanted me to. The baby was a girl, Emily. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes and black hair, like James'. McGonagall called me in her office because she had some bad news, and she told me that Emily died, and to call James so she can tell him. James and I are excused from classes until he feels better.'' The 3 friends were looking at him eyes wide, until Peter spoke ,,James…had a kid?'' ,,Yes, Wormtail, he did.'' The following couple of days, James was locked in his dorm, and refused to eat. One night Remus, Peter and Sirius went to use the Prefects bath, because they couldn't come in into their dorm, and Lily stayed in the Common room reading a book. *James has to come out* she thought to herself. She went upstairs and used alohomora on his doors. He was sleeping peacefully on his bed. She sat on the edge carefully so she wouldn't wake him up, and started stroking his cheek gently. Soon enough, she fell asleep. She woke several hours later, and opened her eyes slowly. A thick blanket was keeping her warm, and at the other end of bed was sitting James. His legs were wrapped in Indian style, and his back rested on the bed pole. ,,Hi'' he said weakly ,,you were cold so I covered you with a blanket.'' ,,Thanks, James.'' Lily said ,,I came up here to tell you something, but you were sleeping, so I just sat there and fell asleep.'' ,,What did you want to tell me?'' he asked. ,,I wanted to tell you that I know how you are feeling right now, and-'' but she was cut of by his yelling ,, You are just like the others, are you? Trying to get me to believe that you know what I am going through, when you have no idea! You-'' At this point, he was furious, and Lily was trying to calm him down. ,,James, listen to me! Just listen to what I have to say!'' Both of them were yelling but didn't move from the bed, so they didn't see the 3 friend who were listening at the door frame. Lily continued talking ,, My parents were killed when I was 3, and since then I'm living with my uncle. Before I started Hogwarts, I was forced to clean the house, to cook, to do everything, and if I mess up, he would beat the crap out of me. I got a concussion several times and an inner bleeding too. Bud when I started Hogwarts I was safe for the most part of the year. Just in summer when I come home, it was all over again. That was until fifth year. I came home at the end of fourth year, and found out that he redecorated my room. It was for my new job, he said. I found out the next day what my job was. He would make appointments for him and his friends. They would come to my room and force me to have sex with them. Rape me. Some nights I wouldn't even get any sleep. At the end of fifth yea I found out I was pregnant. When I told him, he kicked me in the stomach with his knee. I felt pain worse then the Cruciatus. I wondered if my baby is still alive, so I went for a check-up in St. Mungo's. The healer said everything is ok. My baby was born the summer after fifth year. I went back to school. But when I came back this year, I gott a letter that baby died from a concussion. You ever wondered why I was out of the mood this year? Rest of the Marauders probably noticed when you found out that I always knew what to do. I knew because it happened to me. You don't have to yell, it only makes it worse. I already blame myself for it, but for God's sake, James! My parents died, my uncle was beating me, raping me, then he knocked me up, and my baby died! You don't have to yell at me!'' she started sobbing, and James wrapped his arms around her. ,,I'm sorry, Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell,-.'' He started but she cut him off. ,,I know James, just give me time to calm down'' They just lay there in silence until she spoke up ,,You really have changed this year, James. You are still the funny, mischief making James, but you are a much more caring person. I think…I like the new James'' she could feel his heart beat faster. ,,You…you do?'' he stuttered. ,,Maybe. I need a proof '' she turned around to face him ,,What do you want me-'' he stared but he was cut off with her lips on his. It was nothing he experienced with another girl. This sent shivers down his spine. Their tongues danced and he slid his hand on her hip, and her hand was in his black hair. It lasted for couple of minutes, they just occasionally took couple of breaths. They broke up gasping for air, and Lily said ,,I definitely like the new James'' and brought her lips on his once again. The 3 friends behind the doors grinned, and cheered quietly.


End file.
